ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Breaking Bounds
"Breaking Bounds" is the second episode of "The Hero Generation." Synopsis Joe gets into more than he can handle when he gets involved with a street gang that don't appear to be who they really are. Plot As some idiots with ski masks robbed the local convenience store, I crouched behind the snack food aisle, scrolling through the holographic playlist of my KeyTrix- an alien device that transforms me into 10 different aliens. Before I did, I popped open a can of chips and munched on a few. "Give me the money! Or I shoot!" one of the guys yelled. There's my cue. I put down the chips, and scrolled through the playlist for an alien that could beat these guys. Certainly Igneo could beat them- his skin is harder than steel, so if I get shot, it won't effect me. I scrolled through the holographic playlist until I reached his hologram, then pressed down the hourglass symbol. In a flash of light, I was... "Hydro-Tide?" I questioned. "Stupid KeyTrix! I wanted Igneo. You're gonna wind up getting me killed one of these times, I swear..." I stepped out of the aisle. "You guys are going down!" Their faces remained shocked for only a few seconds. "No, you are, freak!" one said, pulling out a handgun. He fired at me twice. I ducked and rolled, taking cover behind a shelf of Gummy Worms. I ran past the shelf, running down different aisles so I could jump out and surprise them. But as I got the shelf on the other side of the store, there was a man there, waiting for me with a revolver aimed right at my forehead. "Any last words?" he asked, aiming the gun at my head. "Yeah, actually," I said. "Think fast!" I shot a jet of water at the gun, the force of the water stream blasting it out of his hand. I jumped up and sent a swift kick into his jaw, then another in his chest, sending him flying back. His other two robber buddies dropped what they were doing to take aim on me. "Don't even think about moving," one said, "or we'll shoot." I mockingly raised a hand and waved to them. Of course, they both fired away. A forceful jet of water blasted from my raised hand, blasting away the first round of bullets. I ducked, then jumped up, and sprayed even more water. The pressure of this water was stronger than a fire hose. It cracked the front windows, and sent the bullets astray. I sent another jetstream of water at one of the guys, knocking the gun out of his hand and sending him through a window. The second guy willingly dropped his gun, and raised his hands above his head. "W-w-whatever you say, man. I'm with you." he said. "Oh, shut up." I said, spraying one final, powerful blast of water at him, knocking his head against a wall and putting him into unconciousness. "You guys sit tight," I said. "The cops will be inside in a second." I walked out the double doors, atleast 20 guns aimed right at me. "Easy, officers!" I explained. "The bad guys are inside. I took care of them for you. They're unconcious, and... well, really wet." The cops lowered their guns. "What are you?" one asked. "Well, technically, I..." I started, the time-out beep of my KeyTrix interrupting me. "... gotta go, but I'll answer questions later!" I finished, darting away behind the building. I dove behind a dumpster right before the green light flashed, and I was human again. I got up, and dusted myself off. As I looked up, I realized that a group of teenagers were hanging out behind the building, and they just saw me transform from an alien back to human. ---- "Whoa," one of the teens said. "Did you guys see that?" The others seemed too stunned to reply. "Yeah... kid, how'd you do that?" Another asked after a few seconds passed. I rolled my eyes. They seem to stupid for anyone to actually believe them if they said they saw a kid transform from an alien and back. "First of all, I'm not a kid. I'm 14 years old. Second of all, none of your business." One of the teens came over to me. They were taller than me. They were atleast 16 or 17. The one bent over, and picked something up off of the ground. It was the KeyTrix! I must've dropped it while I was getting up... "Hey, give me that!" I yelled. "Why?" the teen asked. He seemed to be mysified. "Is this how you turned you into that white guy?" "'White Guy?' His name is Hydro-Tide. Now give me back that key." I jumped for it, but I couldn't reach it. "Come on," he asked. "Let me use it." He pressed the buttons, the holograms flashing in front of him. Little did he know that he was holding it upside down. "You can't use it. It's been programmed to only transform my DNA. Or something like that. Now give it!" "Only if you show us another one of your monster guys," he bargained. I sighed. "Fine. Give me it." I said, putting out my palm. He dropped it into my hand. I reactivated the holographic playlist, and scrolled to Rocky Toad. I'd just jump out of here. I pushed down the hourglass symbol. In a green flash of light, I appeared as an alien. They all looked at me, mystified. "Now who's taller?" I asked. Rocky Toad easily managed to be 10 feet high. "Now I'll see you good people another time." I crouched down, ready to jump. Suddenly, the teen guy's hoodie ripped open, his arms inhumanly stretching around my legs and pulling me to the ground. "I don't think so," he rasped. What the heck was happening? The other teenagers clothes ripped apart, revealing chunky, hairy monsters with really short arms. They looked like hamsters. They twisted their necks, their heads spinning 360 degrees. "Lay off, dude!" I said, rapidly kicking the teen guy- erm, monster- right in the face. He let go, screeching loudly. I crouched again, then launched off of the ground. While I was in the air, something wrapped around my ankle. One of the hamster creatures stretched their bony arms around my ankle, grappling themself up onto me. The others followed the example. Now I had 6 hamsters on me. I wonder what the people below thought. Hamsters eating a giant purple toad alive in mid-air wasn't something you saw every day around here. I landed in a soccor field, which was right across from the convenience store. I elbowed two of the hamster monsters off of me, then jumped upwards again. I needed to shake these guys. I twisted the dial on the hourglass symbol on my chest. It beeped, but it did nothing. Looks like I was stuck as Rocky Toad for now. I bit one of the hamster creatures, ripping them off of my body and throwing them mercilessly down to the ground. Suddenly- beep, beep, beep. I had to take a crash landing- fast. Which wasn't easily to do while you had gerbils eating you alive. But somehow, I managed. A green light flashed, transforming me back to human. However, I still had a bunch of evil hamster monsters crawling all over me. I checked the KeyTrix, but it needed to recharge. "Get off, fur faces!" I yelled, punching one in the jaw. It let out a roar, along with some slobber. I started running like crazy, but no way was I going to outrun these guys. It was starting to get dark. One by one, the lights on the soccor field lit up as it grew darker and darker. I kept running. The hamster creatures were close. I jumped up on the old wooden bleachers that have been at the soccor field for as long as I could remember. It wasn't anchored into the ground, so I jumped on the one side, letting it topple down on the hamster creatures. While they struggled, I made as much distance as I could between them and myself. As I looked back, I didn't realize that the two other hamster creatures I elbowed off of me mid-air were coming in close. I grabbed for the KeyTrix, and activated it. I pressed down the hourglass symbol eagerly. "Anything, give me anything, KeyTrix! Anything to fight these guys!" I kept pressing. No luck. I jumped over one of the hamster creatures as he charged me, then kicked off of the other's face. I think when I did, I broke its tooth. Now it was really mad. I pressed at the hourglass symbol again, and this time, I had better luck. In a bright flash of green light, I could feel tentacles wrapping around my arms, my skull expanding, my two eyes merging together to become one. Two other eyes grew on my shoulders. "Transformation complete, las bolas de pelos. Saguara is here to kick some hamster tail!" I shot spiked thorns at them, piercing their skin. I sent a swift punch into one hamster's jaw. Four other hamsters came up behind me, ready to jump on me. I grew thorns out of ever part of my body, so their landing would be pretty painful. And it was. I stretched my arm, wrapping it around one of the hamster creatures, then throwing it a distance. I stretched my other arm, and used it like a whip. "Miedo de Saguara? I thought so," I exclaimed, not even knowing what I was saying. Was I speaking spanish? I grabbed the rest of them, but one- the teen guy who wanted to see me transform- or what was left of him in his new hamster monster form. I threw the others away. "Just you and me, Senor." I told him. "This isn't over. We'll get that device of yours," he growled. His mouth started to foam. "That's what they all say," I said. "I mean, I haven't fought a lot of alien villains, but they usually all say that... right?" Teenage-guy-hamster-creature-dude gave one final jump at me, but I punched him. But this time, my punch was special- I had thorns growing out of my fist. That's gotta hurt. He ran off. "You haven't seen the last of us! Our boss WILL get that device!" he yelled, before disappearing into the woods. Boss? The KeyTrix beeped, turning me back from alien plant to human. They just happened to know I'd be here at the convenience store? Man, my life made no sense. I bet their boss has giant hamster wheels, though. How else do they run so fast? I have to give the guy credit, they are fit. But whatever's going on here, everyone suddenly wants my KeyTrix. I can see why; it is pretty cool. Aliens used *Hydro-Tide *Rocky Toad *Saguara Trivia * Category:Episodes Category:The Hero Generation